What's in a Name
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Tag fic to “The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode”. Lassiter follows his instincts in a way Shawn had never expected but really can’t complain. Shassie.


"_**What's in a Name?"**_

Summary: Lassiter follows his instincts in a way Shawn had never expected but really can't complain. Shassie.

Spoilers: Tag fic to "The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode" so there are slight spoilers it.

Notes: This is only my second Psych fic and it's completely unbeta'ed so any mistakes are mine and if you catch one please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks and enjoy!

"_**What's in a Name?"**_

"Really, Shawn?" Gus demanded once they had returned to the Psych office. Shawn, with a smoothie in both hands, disappeared into the other room to stash one of them in their mini-fridge before returning.

"Of course…wait, what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Noooo, I really don't but judging from your grumpy puss tone I'm guessing I did something wrong." He mused aloud before throwing himself into a chair.

"Not wrong just…don't you think you're coming on too strong to Lassiter?"

"Not strong enough apparently." Shawn muttered, tapping his smoothie straw thoughtfully.

"Shawn!" Gus snapped, his tone aggravated and eyes narrow.

"What?"

"Come on, Shassie? That was completely obvious!"

"Really? Well, try telling Lassie that! I've never met such an oblivious guy."

"All I'm saying Shawn is that maybe you should give it up before you ruin our relations with the Station."

"Come on, Gus. It's been four years of this, if nothing has come of it before now nothing ever will. Juliet's as clueless as Lassie and the Chief doesn't care as long as we give results."

"That's my point. Lassiter's not interested and I know you have this thing for wanting what you can't have but…" Shawn made a face at this before pausing and giving a reluctant nod. "I really think you should cut your losses here." Gus suggested with a soft look of understanding.

Shawn frowned, "But that would be giving up…I never give up."

"I know, you're very willful but even you have your limits."

"Awww, but he's so sexy." Shawn bemoaned, mostly to himself as Gus wrinkled his nose.

"Shawn, you know I don't care that you're attracted to men as much as women but I really don't need to know what you think of them, especially a guy I know relatively well."

"Hmmm, and what a man he is…"

"Shawn!"

Laughing, the fake psychic winked at his best friend, "I'm just teasing you buddy."

"I know!" Gus muttered before remembering his earlier point. "And I meant it when I said try laying off Lassiter."

Shawn sighed and leaned back in his chair, pouting around his smoothie. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try you never know what the spirits will have me do."

"Shawn."

"Alright, fine. I'll quit flirting with Lassie." He grumbled sullenly.

"Pinky promise?"

"Huh?" Shawn looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "What are we five?"

Gus rolled his eyes in exasperation, "No but I know pinky promises are the only ones you'll keep to."

Accepting that as truth, he reluctantly reached out to grasp Gus' smallest finger with his own. "I pinky promise to stop flirting with Lassie. There, happy?"

"Yes, thank you." They parted and Gus headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Shawn."

"Bye-bye, Gussy!" he chimed, waving childishly before turning away to grab the t.v. remote.

"And don't forget to lock the door when you leave this time!" Gus called back just before the sound of the front door closing. Shawn nodded absently, already focused on flipping through the t.v. guide.

There wasn't much on so he reluctantly settled for re-runs of COPS but seeing as he'd already seen every episode it was long before he'd fallen asleep in his chair.

He woke sometime later and instantly muttered a curse, sleeping a chair was never exactly a good idea. Stifling a yawn he turned bleary eyes toward the t.v. and saw that the re-runs were long over and some info-mercial was playing instead. Unfolding himself from the chair was careful work and once on his feet Shawn executed a full body stretch to work out the kinks. With a moaned sigh of relief he bent to pick up the remote when three solid knocks sounded at the door. Pausing, he glanced at his watch. It was about seven o'clock, time for him to be heading home really but in the end curiosity won out and he headed over to the door. With another yawn and a quick scruffing of his hair, he opened the door and blinked, then blinked again. Frowning, Shawn rubbed his eyes then squinted at who stood there.

"Lassie?" he said disbelievingly, poking his head further out the door to look around for the cameras.

"Yes, Spencer." Lassiter sounded less then amused and looked the same, not that it was unusual for him.

"What are you…? Never mind, come in?"

Lassiter nodded once and he stepped back to allow the detective to pass before closing the door. Shawn led him into the main room and set down the remote he hadn't realized he'd taken with him before disappearing through a doorway, his voice floating behind him.

"You want anything to drink, Lassie? I got, umm, water, milk, coffee, smoothie no wait, smoothie's mine, sorry."

"I'm fine." Lassiter called back, taking a quick look around. The office didn't look quite as messy as it had the last time he was here but that was probably just Gus's influence. All in all it looked like a natural Spencer place.

Shawn stood in the doorway, silently watching Lassiter check his place out. He held the second pineapple smoothie and lifted it to his mouth as he came forward, drawing Lassiter's attention back to him.

"So, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing I just…" He trailed off as if uncertain and Shawn waited, showing rare patience. He didn't have a clue what Lassiter was up to and knew if he pushed then the detective would run without explaining why he had shown up at seven o'clock, so he would wait, this once.

"I wanted to thank you, I guess."

Shawn's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "For what?"

"Believing me about the whole murder disguised as a shark attack thing and I guess for, sort of, helping me." Lassiter muttered and Shawn had to suck a little more forcefully on his straw to hide the beaming smile that was threatening to take over his face.

"You're very welcome. I told you that trusting your instincts can rarely lead you wrong."

"You really believe that?" Lassiter asked, standing quite still and tense.

"Believe it? Lassie, I _know_ it." Shawn said uncharacteristically serious before he lifted the smoothie back to his mouth and his eyes closed blissfully. "God, I love these." He moaned around the plastic.

Lassiter twitched but he missed it and when he opened his eyes again he was startled to see the detective had moved closer to Shawn and was staring him in the eyes rather intensely.

"I've got another little problem." The detective muttered.

Shawn blinked, easily feigning innocence. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You said trust my instincts?"

"Yes, Lassie, I thought we already…" He was smoothly silenced by the mouth that descended over his own. He let surprise delay him for only a moment before returning the kiss with equal fervor as he received. As much as he had wished for this Shawn had honestly come to accept that Lassiter would never come to see him as anything over then an annoyance. So for this little dream to come true was absolutely amazing.

Lassiter left him breathless and hazy eyed when he pulled away and there was no stopping Shawn's slow smirk.

"That was your instinct, huh?" Shawn breathed, letting Lassiter crowd closer and back him into the wall.

"Yes." Lassiter's voice was low and gruff as he pressed himself against Shawn in all the right places.

"Hmm, well, it certainly took you long enough to act on them."

"You didn't make it easy on me either."

"I couldn't have been any more obvious." Shawn growled in exasperation even as he allowed Lassiter to draw him into another kiss.

"That's what I mean. It took everything I had to resist you." Lassiter said, gazing into Shawn's eyes and he didn't miss the brief flicker of hurt he was there.

"Really? Why didn't you do anything?"

"I didn't want you to win."

Shawn frowned and pushed him back a step, "What?"

"I was not about to become another one of your conquests, Spencer."

"Conquests." He sputtered, bewildered and insulted and strangely angry.

Lassiter only nodded, eyes intent on the fake psychic, "You can't hold a relationship and I'm not going to be some fling you run away from when things get too serious."

That was like a punch in the gut and Shawn actually paled, because it was true and tears welled up but he forced them back. He would not cry in front of this man. They very man he was certain he was in love with and had told no one about, not even Gus.

Shawn forced out a self-depreciating laugh and muttered, "If that ain't the truth." Before turning to walk away.

He only managed a few steps when Lassiter seized both wrists and yanked him to a stop. "Let go, Lassie." Shawn demanded stiffly, staring at a particularly interesting floorboard.

"Look at me Shawn, please?"

The use of that word, please, and his first name encouraged him to raise his head, meeting Lassiter's blue eyes hesitantly. The detective's face was completely serious and his thumbs stroked the underside of Shawn's wrists gently. The soft touch made his whole body tingle, that area had always been strangely sensitive, and Shawn was utterly horrified to realize those tears were falling.

Everything about Lassiter softened subtly, "Hey, no, don't cry." He whispered urgently, lifting his hands to wipe the liquid off his cheeks.

Shawn coughed wetly, "I'm not crying." He grumbled angrily.

"Listen, Shawn. I think you misunderstood me."

"No, don't worry Lassie, I understand. You're perfectly right, I'm an utter failure and I completely don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with me."

Lassiter sighed heavily and held Shawn's head between his hands, forcing eye contact. "Don't say that, that's not what I meant. I wasn't throwing it into your face I was trying to explain why I've waited so long before making a move."

Shawn stilled, trying to read the truth from his eyes as Lassiter went on. "I was…scared, Shawn. Somehow you went from being the single most annoying pain-in-my-ass to a still annoying but, god damnit, you're a pain-in-my-ass that I like to have around." Lassiter did something then that made Shawn's heart skip a beat, he blushed.

"After what happened with Victoria I never thought I'd want to be in another relationship but you…make me want to try again. We _both_ have a horrible track record but I'm willing to try us, if you are."

Shawn was hallucinating, he had to be or maybe he was finally having those visions he was always lying about because there was absolutely no way Lassiter was actually suggesting what he thought he was suggesting.

Sensing his conflict Lassiter leaned forward, gently lined their mouths up, and kissed him with all the passion he felt for the man he held in his hands.

The euphoric sensation of Lassiter's lips on his sent a rush of warmth through his body and Shawn hummed a pleased sound around the kiss as he lifted his hands to rest them on the detective's hips.

Neither of them wanted to stop but air became a necessity so Lassiter took the initiative to pull away but kept his face close and eyes locked on the 'psychic'. Shawn took a few meditative deep breaths to calm the fluttering in his stomach at that blue eyes gaze and gave a few jerky nods of his head.

Lassiter quirked an eyebrow clearly, expecting something more.

Shawn cleared his throat. "Yes, I mean, sure let's do this. A relationship, that sounds…good, very good. Jeeze, I'd have to be stupid to pass this up and, God, I wouldn't trade it for all the pineapples in the world!" It wasn't until he stopped for a breath that he saw Lassiter's smile, a small private thing that he just knew for him and him alone.

"Spencer." The detective rumbled, "You're babbling."

Shawn blinked and gave a beaming smile right back, "Yeah, I guess I do that sometimes."

Lassiter gave a patient sigh, "You don't say. It's alright, I'm sure we'll find other ways to occupy your mouth."

Shawn's heart stuttered and he shivered, "Oooh, sounds fun. When do we start?" he asked slyly, eyes gleaming.

Lassiter pulled him close, arms around the psychic's shorter frame and placed his mouth next to an ear, "I'll have to drive you home first."

"As in, in _your_ car?" Shawn breathed out, excitement growing.

"Yes, Spencer."

Shawn pulled away quickly, his eyes bright and smile glowing, "Well, then what the hell are we waiting for?!" He exclaimed, taking Lassiter's hand and pulling him toward the front door.

Lassiter could only laugh quietly and let himself be pulled, deciding in that moment that he would do anything to ensure neither of them screwed this up.

Shawn just barely remembered to lock the door and that of course reminded him of Gus, which in turn brought his pinky promise to mind. After a moment though, he realized he didn't have anything to worry about because he'd promised Gus that he wouldn't do any more flirting and this time, Lassiter had instigated everything. For once his Lassie had been the one to put together the clues and make the ultimate decision: to accept his subtle offerings or ignore them. Luckily for him Lassiter was a strong man and had chosen the certainly more difficult path but the one that in the end will be for more rewarding for them both.

"Shawn."

The psychic jumped slightly, startled out of his musings and instantly realized he'd spent the last minute staring at the doorknob.

"Are you coming?"

Shawn turned and gave Lassiter a devilish smirk, "Oh, I intend to and I won't be the only one."

Lassiter's eyes darkened and he slowly smirked in return, "Then get your ass in the car."

"Yes, sir." Shawn purred as he did as he was told. "You did think to bring the handcuffs right?" He asked as they pulled out of Psych.

"I don't go anywhere without them."

"…That'll be _such_ a useful habit."

"Shawn…"

"I'm just saying that…"

"I know what you're saying."

"…And?"

"…Maybe…"

The End

There we go. My second Psych one-shot is finished! Sorry again for any mistakes!


End file.
